


signal failure

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, it worker daisy, librarian jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Daisy doesn't mind that the library tech keeps failing because it means she gets to see Jemma.





	signal failure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [independentalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/gifts).



Daisy dabbed a little bit of lip gloss on, feeling a bit silly about it but not as silly as she’d felt when her heart had almost skipped a beat when the cute librarian had rung her up earlier that day.

She’d set up all there IT a while back but somehow stuff kept going wrong and she had to come back to fix it. Not that she’d ever complain about getting to see Jemma again who luckily, yet also a bit weirdly, was always on shift when Daisy showed up. They were probably understaffed, she figured.

“Hi there,”she greeted as she walked up to the counter, once again finding Jemma there. She glanced at the table behind her.“No more flowers?”

The first time she’d been to the library, Jemma had had a few pots of carnations behind her desk, right next to a stack of gardening handbooks.

“I relocated them to the community garden last week.” Jemma set aside the wool and knitting needles next to the book on patterns that had replaced the gardening books.“I go there as often as I can manage. You should come along some time, see the flowers.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Daisy laughed a little, just so she wouldn’t say anything silly, like excitedly accepting an invitation that was only offered out of politeness, or most likely a joke.“You moved on to knitting, I see?”

Jemma nodded, a small frown scrunching her nose in the most adorable way.“It’s harder than it looks so it’s lucky I started early. By the rate I’m going, I probably won’t finish the sweater before winter.”

Daisy took another look at the so far pretty shapeless turquoise blob.“Well, I like the colour. What’s wrong with your IT this time?”

It was really best to cut right to business. Any awkward attempt at flirting she’d so far made hadn’t landed, and she certainly didn’t want to make Jemma uncomfortable.

* * *

Three day later, she was back again.

"I made cookies last night,"Jemma said, watching over Daisy's shoulder as she was running her checks."Do you want some tea with them?"

Daisy looked up at her briefly and smiled."Yeah, thanks. Guess I'm lucky this broke down the day after you made cookies, huh?"

Jemma laughed, a little harder than the joke truly warranted. Probably just a pity laugh; it hadn't been particularly funny. Daisy hunkered down over the screen a little more, hoping the blush creeping up her neck was hidden by her hair.

By the time Jemma returned with the tea, she'd sorted the problem out. Well, mostly.

"It's working again,"she told the librarian, accepting the slightly-dented cup."But I really can't figure out what is wrong with that thing."

"Oh, that's too bad,"Jemma said cheerily, sitting down with her own cup."I'll just have to call you up again, won't I?"

"Yeah." Daisy raised the cup to her mouth and took a few sips, even if the tea was still far too hot. The comment about how Jemma was always welcome to call her up was on the tip of her tongue and she was fighting to keep it in. She quickly changed the subject."Are those cups handmade?"

Jemma nodded, given her own mug a dismayed look."Are they that rubbish?"

"Not at all,"Daisy hurried to assure her."You just always seem to have a project. Educated guess."

Jemma's smile returned full-force."I like keeping busy. And it's hard to stock shelves without stumbling over something I've yet to try." She leaned in a little closer, and Daisy inhaled her perfume. She smelled wonderful. Jemma staged-whispered,"I keep the better mugs at home, though. If you want to drink from them, you'll have to visit me."

"Will I get more cookies, too?"Daisy teased, and she could have sworn Jemma blushed.

"As many as you want,"she replied.

Daisy couldn't resist a slight double entendre."Well, I have quite the appetite."

This time, Jemma definitely blushed. Rather deeply, in fact. Her lips were quirked into a grin, though, so she didn't necessarily think she'd overstepped.

Daisy was still torn between apologising or being more obviously flirtatious when her phone went off; it was the ringtone she'd assigned an especially annoying but extremely well-paying client. She sighed."I've got to get that. And probably head right out, so bye."

* * *

"This is getting really weird,"Daisy said, once again back in the library. On the one hand, she was glad she could keep seeing Jemma, on the other, she was starting to think someone was messing with her. She was good at her job, and even Murphy's Law didn't account for this much stuff going wrong, surely.

"Yes, rather." Jemma was, as always, hovering nearby. She was wearing the sweater she'd started, though she had given up on trying to make sleeves. It was pretty adorable, more so when she scrunched her nose up the way she was now."Do you maybe want to call it a day? I'm starving and I know this place just down the road that is about to start happy hour."

"Yeah, sure, I'll just check one more thing." Daisy got up, walking towards the row of library computers."I'll hurry so you can go get food."

"Oh. Uhm, great, thanks,"Jemma said, sounding horribly unenthusiastic.

Daisy was just rounding the corner when she realised there was a possibility Jemma had meant for them to go eat  _ together.  _ She turned and hurried back."Hey, did you mean – what are you doing?"

Jemma sprang up from where she'd crouched down, guilty look on her face and a wire in her hand.

Well, Daisy hadn't expected it was her who was messing with IT.

She blinked at her, not quite believing it."What the hell?"

"God, I'm so sorry." Jemma hid her face behind her hands, not covering the furious blush crawling up her throat."I promise I'm not a stalker. The first three times were real and then I wanted you to come back because I couldn't figure out if you were politely turning me down or didn't notice I was trying to make a move – it's all back now! I won't do it again and I won't call again. I'm so sorry!"

"You – I – what – " Daisy took a few seconds to clear her head, Jemma peaking at her through her fingers. Daisy almost started laughing when all the pieces clicked into place in her mind."I don't think you're a stalker. Like, it's a bit weird but in the cute way. The mishapen mugs and sleeveless sweaters way."

Jemma lowered her hands."So I haven't freaked you out?"

"No." Daisy shrugged, a grin spreading across her face."I'll let you take me to that dinner, now, if you're still up for it."

Jemma smiled back."Sounds perfect."

* * *

For their second date, they went to check on Jemma's caranations in the community garden. They had turned out much better than her attempt at knitting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, my dear❤


End file.
